Against All Odds
by BamonBrucas
Summary: Alex has came to the end now.. It was their last mission with Nikita.. Division had to end, all members killed.. But could Alex do that? Get Michael killed...  Sorry, not good at summaries  Michael/Alex


**A/N: So I'm a Michael/Alex shipper… Would love to see, something between these two.. They have so much chemistry and captured me from the first moment.. So far I loved all their scenes together.. Especially episode 2. **

**Even though the writers are going for Alex/Thom..I still ship these two..**

**So for anyone else who is a Michael/Alex shipper.. A one shot for you… Its so late here, so I didn't proof read, sorry for any mistakes.. **

**I don't own Nikita or any of its characters..**

**Happy Reading! **

**

* * *

**

**Against All Odds**

She didn't know what to do. How had she put herself in this position. She came here to destroy them. To end them. Instead she destroyed herself.

What was she going to do? Who was she going to choose?

She was meant to hate them, kill them. Erase them. She came because they had murdered her family, to get revenge, be even.

She was told to go undercover, act like one of them, reveal their secrets. But no one told her that she would **become **one of them. That she would make friends, that she would fall in love, with the one man she wasn't supposed to. Michael.

Now Alex didn't know what to do. She had two paths, one choice. Nikita or Michael.

Her loyalty lied with Nikita. Nikita brought her back to life, gave her a reason to live, to fight. An aim.

But her love lied with Michael. She learned to love again, to smile again. To feel protective of someone else.

It was the last mission today. If they succeeded, Division was out, ended. Every member killed.

If they lost, Nikita would die, possible she as well.

They were both waiting for her. Nikita at the meeting place, where Alex would finally reveal her real identity. Michael, at the office, getting ready for the assignment.

What does she do? Who does she choose?

* * *

Alex took a deep breath as she went into the van with the rest of the crew. Michael gave her a smile, one she was used to, one that always calmed her before. But today it did anything but calm her. That smile shattered her heart to pieces. Broke everything inside her. She was a traitor. She was evil.

She didn't know exactly when she fell in love with Michael. Maybe it was from the time when Nikita talked about him, maybe it was from the first moment she saw him. Or maybe it was that moment when he had saved her, back when she had did her first assignment. Or maybe it was later, much later. Maybe it was that every little thing built up and in the end became unavoidable. In the end the truth was, she was in love with Michael. Just like how Nikita had fallen in love with Daniel.

"Ready?" Michael asked as they got off the van.

Ready? Was she ready?

* * *

It was chaos. Guns were firing, men were going down. Nikita's men, Division's men. People were dying. She was dying. She was killing her own men, Divisions men. And the memory of their last look, last emotion would be forever etched in her brain. Their look of shock, of hurt. Every gun shot she fired was a shot to her own heart.

Where was Michael? Where was Nikita?

She heard gunfire, to her right and ran to the sound. She found them firing at each other and arguing. Nikita smiled a smile of victory when she saw Alex. After all, it was 2 on 1 now.

Alex felt sick to her stomach, this was not the scenario she wanted to be involved in.

"Alex, stay away!" Michael shouted. He was still trying to protect her. He didn't know, he was the one who needed protection. She didn't know whether Michael loved her or not, but she didn't care. She never asked anything of him in return anyway. She just loved him and that was enough. And they weren't together, because Division didn't allow relationships. But sometimes Alex thought maybe he does, sometimes one look, one smile meant a lot.

She knew Nikita was expecting her to come forward, to finish it off. But she couldn't move, she was immobilized.

She couldn't bear the thought of Michael being hurt, let alone dead. But Nikita… She was her hero. Her protector.

"What are you waiting for?" Nikita asked, and Michaels head swung her way. Confused.

"I-I.. My-" She couldn't even talk.

Nikita gave her one long look and groaned in anger.

"I cant believe it!"

Alex stayed silent. Michael was silent too. But he was trying to understand what was going on.

"You fool! You fell in love with him didn't you?" Nikita asked.

Alex put her head down, in humiliation and guilt. This wasn't the moment to reveal her love to Michael.

"I told you not to!" Nikita groaned.

"What the hell is going on?" Michael asked finally.

Tears started to stream down Alex's face. This was going to be the last moment she saw him. Even if did live, he'd never want to see her.

"Another girl fell for your charm Michael. When she wasn't supposed to"

Michael looked at Alex, then looked back at Nikita, none of them lowering their guns.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"I thought you was smarter than that Michael. Think. How do you think I've known all these things about the operation, the assignments? How would I know the exact locations? The time?" Nikita taunted.

Alex knew the exact moment Michael figured everything out. His face turned to a look of shock, anger, hatred, hurt.

"I'm sorry" Alex mumbled quietly, as tears continued to fall.

"How could you Alex. I trusted you! I-I"

"I'm sorry!" Alex said again, this time her tone matching his. "She saved me, she turned me back to life. She gave me reason to live. I was at a dark place!"

"How could you betray me? I trusted you!"

"Very touching" Nikita commented, but both didn't hear her, too caught up in their emotions.

"You have to choose now" Nikita said and this time Alex heard her.

"I cant choose. How can I. Its either you or him. I cant choose" Alex said.

She couldn't choose. No matter what she couldn't. Maybe it was best if she went. After all, she had tried dying once, why not again?

"Thank you Nikita, for everything. Michael. I'm so sorry. When I came, I never dreamt I'd go through this. That I'd love you. But I do. And it's the best thing that has ever happened to me. Goodbye" she said and tilted the gun to herself.

The next moment, the gun flew from her hand and she was flung against the wall.

"Are you crazy?" Michael shouted, his face full emotion. Anger, pain.

"Isn't it better? Better than betraying you? Better than betraying her? Better than being a traitor!"

"No. Its not!"

"Why give me one reason"

Michael looked into her eyes. "Because I love you" he said. "In the matter of minutes, you made me feel everything. Hurt, betrayal, anger. I hated you just now, didn't want anything to do with you. But now, just now. I realised again, that I cant live without you Alex. The thought of losing you has overcome my hatred, my hurt. All this time I've tried to bury my feelings but its impossible. Because I love you" he said and captured Alex's lips with his. He kissed her slowly first taking his time, then need started growing urgent, and the kiss became harder, quicker.

They broke apart and looked to see Nikita. But she was nowhere to be seen. She was gone.

"Division, doesn't allow relationships, but there's no division anymore. Maybe we could start again. All over?" Alex asked, and Michael answered by kissing her again..

* * *

**A/N: So I don't know how this came out.. I started knowing what I wanted, then I realised I didn't want a sad ending, but a happy one. So in the end it came out like this.. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.. : )**


End file.
